The measurement of forces with the aid of the deformation of measuring elements is known in principle. For example, CN 2156494 Y discloses a measuring element for this purpose, which, in one portion, includes four mutually spaced webs oriented along a longitudinal axis, force-measuring sensors being attached to the webs. These can be used to establish forces normal to the longitudinal axis. To measure forces in the longitudinal direction, the measuring element known from CN 2156494 Y has two additional webs in a further portion, the webs having force-measuring sensors. Further examples of measuring elements are known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. DE 37 01 372 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,317 A.
A disadvantage of the measuring element disclosed in CN 2156494 Y is that it is relatively complex in terms of design and is also relatively large in terms of size/volume.